Stripes of Black and Gold
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: Anuis, a world beyond that of ours and even beyond that of Soul Society. It is where the animal spirits reside and are ruled over by the five clans: Scorpion, Spider, Mantis, Ant, and Hornet. However the hornet clan has been in disaray without their queen
1. Capture the Prize

A/N: An idea I sprawled out on my word document one night. Wasn't very grammar or spelling conscious at the time so there were a lot of mistakes and there probably still are , if anyone finds them please let me know, but this is a little interesting at least me and my friend thought so. So, here is another story, and this one will involve a Soi Fon/OC pairing. If you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

Stripes of Black and Gold

Arc One: Revival of the Hornet Clan

Chapter One: Capture the Prize

Soul Society was calm and peaceful. The Arrancar war had ended and the serenity seemed to exude amongst the dimensions. The rising sun rose in the clear ski, and allowed them to enter unannounced.

There were two of them, clad in what looked to be heavy plate that was solid black in color. Each of them had large pincer shaped pieces on their gauntlets while long segmented tails curled up behind them. The portal behind them was masked by the sun as they stepped onto the world of Soul Society the outskirts of the Rukongai. In front of them was the impressive form of the Seireitei, and their target lay deep inside the walled city.

"Human spirits built this." One of them asked as they marched rather quickly for their armored forms toward the walled structure. He had dark golden blonde hair and deep vermillion eyes that glared with malice at the people in which they passed.

"We are not here to fiddle with pitiful human ghosts." The second one growled angrily. They were sent here on a specific mission. A month ago a power that their queen had never imagined feeling again shook their world. Their queen, The Grande Mother, immediately dispatched the best troops she had to locate the source of this disturbance and destroy it immediately. Should that power grow unchecked then all that Grande Mother had worked for would have ended.

"I know Kenpoku." The golden blonde one said as the soon approached the walls of Seireitei. He knew all too well the wishes of Grande Mother, but he still could not believe that a being of this magnitude would consort to sealing itself within a group of human spirits. The filthy primates didn't even have the right to grace the dirt with their presence.

"Then you understand how important this is Korsuke." Kenpoku gruffly said as he placed a hand on the wall. His energy seemed to deplete upon touching it, but it was a slight inconvenience as both he and Korsuke began to slowly merge with the stone.

* * *

"So I here they are announcing the new Squad Five captain today." Kyoraku Shunsui said with his typical enthusiasm. He just hoped that the guy wasn't the same as the last Fifth Division captain, because it really would be a pain to fight another war.

"Yeah, I hope the guy is tough." Zaraki Kenpatchi responded to Shunsui's comment. I may even ask him to spar after all. The eleventh division's captain chuckled. The new captain would be a good warm up for the real fight when Kurosaki Ichigo finally decided to come back to Soul Society.

The room quieted down as the doors open and Commander-General Yamamoto entered followed shortly behind by a man with a slender build and bright platinum blonde hair. Yamamoto and the rest of the captains took their place in the meeting hall and all eyes were on the kid, probably no older than fifteen human years. The doors soon closed as the captain's meeting began.

Shiekei gulped as all the captains lined up immediately, but then he remembered what an honor he just received, though he was still a little self conscious. All eyes were on him, what a lousy time to get stage fright he thought. All the people looking at him and scrutinizing him were heroes in the arrancar war. Not to mention he was filling the spot of the person behind that war.

"Huritaki Sheikei," Yamamoto spoke calmly and returned the boy's attention to the here and now. "You have proven yourself to be a strong individual in the Academy and it is very rare that someone fresh out of the Academy becomes a captain, but you also passed the scrutinous test of becoming a captain, and also received recommendations from not only the Fourth Division's Captain Unohana Retsu, but also the Twelfth Division's Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the Ninth Division's Captain Abarai Renji."

"Uh…thank you sir." Sheikei said with a slight chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head in a non-chalante manner. "I hope that I will be able to live up to your expectations."

"I am sure you will." Yamamoto said in a calm tone. A smile was played underneath his beard at the young boy, but suddenly something crashed into the doors leading to the outside world. The captains heard the screams of the guards outside before the doors rapidly opened to reveal the beautiful young woman pushing them open.

Her body was covered in an elaborate form of light armor that was solid black in color and trimmed with gold, across her back was a massive lance that was also black with golden accents.

"Where is Great Queen Suzembatchi?" She shouted in an annoyed tone into the room of captains.

"Who are you to just come in here and make dem…?" Yamamoto's sentence was cut off as the woman suddenly appeared in front of him with the tip of her lance pointed at his throat.

"Listen you primate." Her tone was harsh as she spoke. It was as if she didn't even want to be talking to them. "It is imperative that I secure her majesty and evacuate her from this stink hole."

The unsheathing of swords echoed throughout the hall as the remaining eleven captains instantly had their zampacto ready to strike the strange assailant. While those were posed to strike her from all angles the Second Division Captain Soi Fon wasted no time in securing her blade at the base of the woman's jaw.

"You mind telling me why my sword needs to be evacuated anywhere." She said as the woman turned her deep purple eyes on the female captain. They then looked down at the sword before she pulled her lance slowly back away from Yamamoto and dropped to her knees.

"Forgive me your majesty. I did not know that you had given an audience to these primates." The woman said as she bowed at Soi Fon's feet. "I unfortunately bring you bad news as you are in grave danger my queen."

"Queen?" Soi Fon questioned along with the other captains present but was stopped by loud clapping coming from doorway.

The two strode into the room as if they came up out of the floor and moved silently towards their target. The captains heard the girl gulp the words 'Scorpion Clan.' They stopped when the captains stood ready to strike as their combined reitsu surged through the room.

"Looks like the wasp did our work for us." Korsuke chuckled as he swatted his hand through the air as if trying to bat away an annoying insect.

"Indeed." Kenpoku laughed. "But for fun let's kill them for wasting our time."

"But Grande Mother said." Korsuke said calmly.

"We'll say that they started it." Kenpoku jested as the claw like attachments on his armor spring open and the segmented tail unravels.

Scorpion was right to describe them as the two armored warriors now looked like two large scorpions.

"Who are you people?" Yamamoto angrily asked as he slammed his cane into the wood floor. Of all the times that the Seireitei had been infiltrated did anyone manage to get to the 

chamber where the thirteen captains met, and where was the alarm to say that intruders were in Seireitei? Surely these three beings were noticeable.

"We are Grande Mother's Emperor Knights." Korsuke said with pride. "We will be destroying Great Queen Suzembatchi now so that Grande Mother will rule unchecked."

"I'm guessin' that makes you guys tough then." Kenpatchi stepped forward soundly and planted his sword into the floor. He then opened his robes and grinned viciously. "I'll give the stronger of the two of you one free shot."

Korsuke obliged immediately and slammed his claw clad forearm into Kenpatchi's gut and instantly launched him into the back of the room and through the wall. Korsuke returned to his ready stance as the other captains tried to read what he would do next.

"Now that this foolishness is over." Kenpoku said as he re-emerged instantly behind the group of shinigami and more specifically behind the young second division captain. He raised a clawed hand and brought it down rapidly into the woman's neck. The rest of the scene was one of shock for the captains as the armored woman screamed the name of a flower and instantly a bright light illuminated the area before a small light blue portal opened and she and Soi Fon's unconscious body were pulled in.

"You let them get away Kenpoku." Korsuke said with a grin before the two also vanished into their own unique portals.


	2. The Name of Your Sword

A/N: Well, I didn't expect this little idea of mine to kick off so well. With three reviews and 93 hits in such a big catagory I'm touched, so I'm anxious to see the effects of chapter two. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Also I say this in many of my stories, but if you read this story please just click the little review button. It would be much appreciated.

* * *

Stripes of Black and Gold

Arc One: Revival of the Hornet Clan

Chapter Two: The Name of Your Sword

"Are you alright." Soi Fon woke to being gently nudged by the girl in the black and gold armor. The shinigami took in her surroundings and noted that the two were inside of a large canyon, but how did they get there. Where was Soul Society, where were the other captains, and where were those two in the black armor.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" The woman asked once again and finally got Soi Fon's attention, though the human spirit still looked stunned as to what happened back in her realm.

"I'm fine, but why do you keep calling me 'your majesty?' I am not royalty." Soi Fon shouted at the girl which caused a glare to form in the woman's large purple eyes.

"Who cares about you lowly human? I was talking to Queen Suzembatchi." She crossed her arms and growled the comment. Soi Fon just glared angrily at her before standing and beginning to dust herself off.

"I am a Captain ranked shinigami." Soi Fon said in an annoyed and demanding tone as she placed her hands on her hips. "And I demand that you treat me with the respect I deserve."

"Why should I do that? Human's don't respect us animals so why should I show respect to humans." The woman asked sourly as she started walking towards the crest of a hill. "And you demanding that respect just because you're a captain shini-whatever just proves my point. Now hurry up before something bigger than you decides to use you as a chew toy."

Soi Fon did not respond to the girl's question. It was true that respect was earned, though she could tell the sour armored girl wouldn't have even bothered with the shinigami had her Queen not been conveniently attached to Soi Fon's waist. "Can I at least ask where we are?"

"We are in Suvino Valley," the armor clad girl answered abruptly, "it is in the middle of Spider Clan territory so we shouldn't have to worry about those Emperor Knights or any more Scorpion clan goons trying to kill you."

"I see, and who are these clans." Soi Fon asked as she increased her stride so that she was walking right next to the girl. The two had begun to walk toward a rather large town that seemed to be not more than an hour from their position.

"There are five clans, or at least five royal clans, each species having their own unique clan and all." She began to explain to the human as they walked. It was a long walk so maybe filling in the kimono wearing individual wouldn't be a bad thing. "They are Spider, Mantis, Scorpion, Ant, and Hornet. Each clan rules over a specific territory, but recently in Queen Suzembatchi's absence the Hornet clan has been virtually annihilated by the Scorpion clan. The only thing that stops the clan from being totally extinct is that Queen Suzembatchi is still alive." The woman then glared at Soi Fon. "More or less."

* * *

Soi Fon had learned a lot from the armored woman, who finally told the shinigami her name was Polistes Dominulus, and that Soi Fon may call her Domi. Soi Fon introduced herself as well though Domi seemed not as interested in the prospect of learning the human spirit's name.

Domi had explained that the world of Anuis was similar to Soul Society in that it was an afterlife, but different in that it was an afterlife solely for animal spirits that no longer wished to be part of the celestial cycle of reincarnation and have decided to evolve into high forms of spirits. Domi also alluded to a great honor that was bestowed on some animal spirits every couple of years, but did not know much about it.

The two however got many stares from passersby as they sat across from each other at a table in a large outdoor café. Domi had explained that Soi Fon was like an exotic animal here as human spirits rarely visited this world, and those that did were either eaten by larger animal spirits or were dragged off into Hueco Mundo by Hollows which don't seem to bother animal spirits all that often, and actually have been known to seek audience with the Spirits of the Great Beasts inside the Epsilon Bubble.

Domi however couldn't explain much about the large orange colored dome that could be seen through an opening in the cliffs. All she knew was that if you were on one side of the dome you couldn't pass through the dome to the other side, though she surmised that there must be a way since in her terms 'beasts with the white faces' or what Soi Fon assumed were Hollows frequently would enter and exit, also some of the Great Beast Spirits could come and go through the barrier as they pleased.

"Well that's the best explanation that I can tell ya." Domi said as she looked over her shoulder and wondered where the two's drinks were.

"I see." Soi Fon said as she stood. She had information now and that was good enough, but she still was hungry so she shouldn't leave just yet; however a quick stop to the restroom could do her some good. "I need to excuse myself for a moment."

"Take your time." Domi sighed as she picked out her ear with her pinky.

Soi Fon entered the building, once again attracting the stares of the public eye, but that aside she tried to locate the restroom, or at least someone who could tell her where the restroom was.

"You look lost little human." A small man with mouse like features said as he and a much larger man approached Soi Fon from behind. The large man looked to be reminiscent of a bear or other large mammal, but Soi Fon couldn't tell.

"Yes well, I am looking for the restroom." Soi Fon took Domi's comment about respect to heart now that she was by herself. She was in a strange land and here her respect would have to be earned.

"There right over there." The mouse man said as he pointed his finger through the crowd to his right. Sure enough there was a sign that read 'lavatories' hanging above two doors. Soi Fon bowed in thank you before turning to walk to the restroom before the wind being suddenly knocked out of her.

The larger of the two had caught the woman off guard and appeared in front of her and quickly sent a punch into her gut. She glared up at the man who seemed to have a huge grin on his face.

"What was that for?" Soi Fon questioned as she slowly stood and regained her air back. The room broke into laughter at the question before another blow cracked against the back of her head. A third individual had stood and was cracking his knuckles eagerly. His body looked to be covered in a bony plate, but his grin was what was menacing.

Enough was enough, Soi Fon thought as she drew Suzembatchi from its scabbard and pointed it at her assailants. Only the mouse man really backed down a bit but the other two just got themselves ready to take whatever hits that were coming their way.

"Sting all enemies to death," Soi Fon said which caused the two remaining to show a little fear. "Suzembatchi."

Laughter echoed through the room as the three men also joined in. Soi Fon was genuinely scared now. Suzembatchi did not release, and she had said the release command. What was going on? Maybe Suzembatchi was asleep or something. The shinigami tried again, only to get the same results. A group of laughing animal spirits and a short sword that should be a black and gold weapon wrapped around her right hand and arm.

She tried once more this time yelling the release, but the same thing occurred. Nothing happened, only this time she was lifted by the bear and dropped hard into the ground while the armored individual kicked Suzembatchi away from her and pinned her to the ground.

"How does it feel human? To be helpless as someone smashes your head with their foot." The mouse man laughed as he slammed a tennis shoe clad foot onto the side of her head and began to crush.

"Please stop." Soi Fon pleaded as a tear left her eyes. She couldn't do any of it. Her shunko, her kido, even Suzembatchi didn't respond. What happened to her shinigami powers? She couldn't fight these three without them. She needed to get free. Maybe if she got to Domi these guys would back down. They seemed to be fearful when she first tried to release Suzembatchi, maybe they would leave when they saw Domi's lance.

"Why no human ever stopped when an animal asked them to." The mouse man said as he increased the pressure on the shinigami's head. He then screamed in pain as he fell to the ground while his leg bounced into the bear's shin.

"You three should leave defenseless creatures alone." He spoke as the armored one backed away in fright. From the human's position she could see that he had short tan hair and sparkling green eyes that matched his equally green outfit that had two elongated sheath like pockets in the front. It didn't take long for Soi Fon to figure out what they were for as she noticed two scythe like blades the boy had for forearms.

"You think that just because you're a mantis that we should be afraid of you." The armored one growled as he stood, being careful to keep the group's prey pinned under his foot.

"Seeing as I just owned your boss then yes." The boy said as he turned his head to the side and slid the second forearm blade into the other pocket. Then without saying anything the large one rushed at the boy's back only to have his clawed hand cut into by one of the boy's blades. The motion was so fast that not even Soi Fon's eyes could follow the movement. Then with the same speed his second blade was at the armored one's throat. "Now, I'll ask you again. Leave her the hell alone."


	3. The Journey Finally Begins

Stripes of Black and Gold

Arc One: Revival of the Hornet Clan

Chapter Four: The Journey Finally Begins

He had watched as she had entered the building, and couldn't believe his eyes. A human spirit in the middle of Anuis. Definitely something that he didn't expect, and judging from her clothing he could tell she was new to the world. The flowing white robe was flashy, and at best something easy for a predator to exploit.

He watched and waited. It's what mantises were good at, watching and waiting. He noticed them stand up, and kept his eyes on them as they approached the girl. One was small, field mouse probably, and the second was a massive beast, a bear, and judging from the size a Kodiak. However, he thought nothing of the two. If the ebony haired woman was strong enough to gain entry to the world of Anuis then she should in theory be able to handle a few low level beasts.

It was once the crowd began laughing at the girl's attempts to call on the power of her sword that he stood. Something was amiss; a being in the world of Anuis shouldn't need a weapon like a special sword. The woman must have entered the world a different way than usual, but what concerned him. That and she said Suzembatchi, could she have meant the Great Queen of the Hornet Clan.

There was no time to question it as she was dropped to the ground. He moved swiftly and silently until he was close enough. He formed his blades as he approached and went for it slicing the mouse's leg clean off with one quick swipe.

"You three should leave defenseless creatures alone." He spoke as he tucked one of his blades into his elongated pockets specifically designed to hold the bladed appendage.

"You think that just because you're a mantis that we should be afraid of you." The third of the group growled. An armadillo, unexpected but easy to handle for someone of his level.

"Seeing as I just owned your boss then, yes." He said as he quickly and easily blocked a swipe from the bear, while with his other blade he pointed the edge toward the armadillo. "Now, I'll ask you again. Leave her the hell alone."

"And what will you do if I don't." The armadillo chuckled as the girl winced from the heel digging deeper into her spine.

"Then that's two dead mammals." He grinned as he pulled back the bladed appendage.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Domi's voice echoed through the building and caused the group of spirits to disperse with haste. Most dispersed as the wasp entered the room, an angry and very annoyed look on her face. "Can't I enjoy some nectar in peace. Man first its an bratty human and then its…why is there a dead rat on the floor."

The room had cleared except for the armadillo, the bear, the mantis, Soi Fon and Domi. The three standing beings turned questioning eyes toward the wasp as she finally noticed the human spirit pinned under the armadillo.

"So that is the reason why you are so cocky mantis, you have a wasp for an ally." The bear chuckled in a timid tone.

"Actually, I've never seen the girl in my life." The mantis said in a calm tone as he pulled his blade away from the armadillo as Domi's lance pierced its body and then quickly threw it off of Soi Fon. Then in an upward motion he cut his blade into the bear's chest thus dropping the beast with relative ease.

"Thanks for the help." Soi Fon returned to her normal unfriendly demeaner once the fight had ended. She quickly rose to her feet and once Suzembatchi was safely inside its sheath she began dusting herself off.

"Welcome." The mantis said as his blades returned to normal human looking arms.

"I was protecting her majesty, that's all." Domi replied as she returned her lance to across her back. Soi Fon just glared at the wasp before walking over to the mantis.

"I am Soi Fon, Second Division Captain of the Gotei Thirteen." She put out a hand to properly thank the man for saving her, though she shouldn't have been in that predicament in the first place. The only thing was why didn't her shinigami powers work?

"Ah, names Teno, Tenodandra Aridifolia Sinensis." He said as he gently took the females hand. Mantis males were generally timid around most females of any species. "Your name seems awfully familiar. Have we perchance met before?"

"I cannot say that we have." Soi Fon answered as they both released each other's hands and finally looked toward the enraged Teno, who was growling abruptly.

"Well, Teno, I am thankful you rescued the Great Queen's servant, but we must be on our way." Domi quickly grabbed Soi Fon's arm and pulled the young shinigami toward the exit to the building.

"Tell me wasp." Teno said which stopped the two in their tracks. "How did Fon get here perchance, because it is obvious it was not by normal means?"

"How can you tell?" Soi Fon asked calmly. She thought that coming here was the same as going to any place, but then again this was the first time she had been here or even heard about this world.

"Because, someone who is a captain of an entire division has power, but sinse you came here most likely without anyone knowing you have lost the ability to do anything with that power. Other than sit there with it bottled up inside you." Teno said as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "So tell me, why is she here, wasp."

"It's a long story, but seeing as you're pressing the issue," Domi responded as she let go of Soi Fon's arm and turned to face the mantis. "First, my name is Domi, and the human spirit is the current holder of the Great Queen Suzembatchi's powers."

* * *

"What, a human spirit in my canyon." An angry voice boomed over the large cave as an equally large centipede rose from its resting position.

"Yes," a small yellow scorpion clad being said with a large grin on her face. "And Grande Mother would be so ever thankful if you could dispose of it for her."

"Grande Mother eh," the centipede twitched which caused three sets of vicious looking eyes to open before three figures vanish into the darkness of the cave. "This human will not live passed the next hour."

"Very well." The female scorpion's grin grew wider as she vanished through the ground.

* * *

"If what you say in your story is true." Teno said as the three sat around one of the outside tables at the café. "Then you two are going to need some help. At least until Fon masters Suzembatchi's power."

"I have mastered Suzembatchi." Soi Fon screamed as she stood. She was a captain rank shinigami. That status was given to only those, with the exception of Kenpatchi, that mastered bankai, and that took full mastery over the spirit of an individual's zampacto.

"Then why did you get so easily knocked down by three low level spirits like those guys." Teno said as his green eyes turned toward Soi Fon. "This world is different than the one you must have come from. You have to rely on the natural abilities of the species in which you are derived."

"What's that supposed to mean." Soi Fon asked angrily and noticed that Teno's eyes were merely pointed in her direction, but not actually focused on her.

"He means that you can't rely on what the sword form of Queen Suzembatchi can do. You have to rely on what a normal natural human can do, which is different from our abilities in that my lance was my stinger in life and Teno's blades came from his living…is something there?" Domi asked as she noticed that Teno's eyes were watching and his body had seemed to become tense.

"We might want to move." Teno said as he rapidly stood and knocked Soi Fon to the side before a large double pick clashed with one of his once again transformed forearms.

A rhino, Domi gulped as she thought to herself. The Scorpion Clan must know their location and have hired mercenaries, yet the warrior deadlocked with Teno was wearing standard military gear.

"Fon, Domi," Teno screamed as he broke the stalemate and skidded to a stop as his second arm transformed. He didn't expect such a large individual attacking so rapidly. This would definitely be a challenge that the three inside did not pose. "There are two more."

Domi went for her lance as she was grabbed and slammed through the window of the café. From the looks of her opponent she figured it was an antelope of some kind. She shakily stood and readied herself for the agile creature's next blow. Countering would be her only hope, and if what Teno said was right then Soi Fon as well as her majesty were sitting ducks as long as the two of them were occupied.

"And you must be the human." The third one said as it appeared behind Soi Fon. The aggressor was covered in feathers and had bird talons for hands, but the second that Soi Fon turned and looked into the vicious red eyes she was instantly struck with insurmountable fear. The shinigami captain didn't know what had come over her. Suddenly, she was afraid like she had never been before. What was this some kind of special ability that the feathered woman possessed?

"You're afraid," the bird lady spoke with a cool collected tone. "That's good. I still live up to the name that your species gave me. I am a Terror Bird, and am considered a Great Spirit."

"T…terror…bird." Soi Fon gulped as she clutched Suzembatchi's hilt tightly. She still had her basic sword fighting and hand to hand combat skills, but why was she all of a sudden phobic of just the sight of the woman. Then, without warning a gash opened in her arm. When did the bird strike? Soi Fon was watching it the whole time. Only now the feathered individual seemed much more menacing, and appeared much larger than she was.

"Do you want to survive this?" Soi Fon heard Suzembatchi as time stopped around her to reveal that the claw wielding woman was behind Soi Fon once again and licking the human's blood from her claws, but before long the shinigami found herself in her soul world.

The lush field of flowers had not changed since the captain had claimed her bankai, and once again Suzembatchi stood before her. The spirit took a mostly human appearance except for the bee's abdomen and stinger that came out of her butt and the yellow and white pattern of her armor like skin.

"So my shinigami, we meet again, and I will only ask again. Do you wish to survive this?" Suzembatchi stated as she rubbed one of the antennae that grew out of her light purple hair.

"Why didn't you work when I summoned you last time, Suzembatchi." Soi Fon asked in a demanding tone.

"Because here my powers as a zampacto do not apply. Only the half of my power that is still inside you will work." Suzembatchi responded in an annoyed tone as a malicious grin spread across her face. "And the reason you are so scared of your current opponent is because you looked into her eyes. She has a telepathic ability to induce absolute fear into anything that looks into her eyes. So, do you want to beat her?"

"Yes, of course I do. I want to show them the power of a captain." Soi Fon said as she awaited the spirit's response.

"Good answer." Suzembatchi said as she snapped her fingers and two objects formed next to her. To her right formed into her captains jacket while to the left formed the bracelet part of Suzembatchi's shikai. "Now, all you have to do is choose that which is strong. One of these will lead you to strength; the other will lead only to death for us both."

Soi Fon looked over the two slowly contemplating why these two objects were the ones she had to choose from. If she picked wrong then she would die, but if she picked right she should be able to win. The captain's jacket showed strength in that she was a captain the strongest of the strong, while the bracelet was just an accessory.

"Fine," Soi Fon said as she walked toward the jacket. She then noticed that Suzembatchi's and facial expression became sad. Was Soi Fon making the wrong choice? She stopped causing the bee-human hybrid to perk up a little. "I choose the bracelet. If anything it'll give me something to block the attacks with."

"Are you sure," Suzembatchi said as Soi Fon was instantly returned to her fight. The shinigami turned rapidly and caught the bird's incoming attack with one of a pair of bracelets that came from Suzembatchi's shikai.

"Lucky block." The bird woman said as she hopped over the shinigami. Soi Fon however was able to follow her movements perfectly, and as the beast struck Soi Fon dodged or blocked with the speed that she had become known for in Soul Society.

She must have made the right decision, her speed had returned. She could keep up with the Terror Bird, she could win. Soi Fon grinned as the woman lunged for one final blow going for Soi Fon's throat only the shinigami vanished and appeared behind the bird as she sheathed her blade.

"You are far too slow." Soi Fon said as a large gash erupted across the bird's chest instantly dropping it to the ground. Upon seeing their leader fall, the other two quickly left and ran as fast as they could to escape.

"Let them go." Suzembatchi said as she appeared next to Soi Fon. "They will tell their boss, and most likely won't be coming back."

"What was the point of making me choose? You wouldn't have let yourself die." Soi Fon asked calmly while glaring at the zampacto spirit.

"It was to see if you could cast away your ego. The jacket of a captain means nothing in this world. If you had chosen it I would have just let you get your butt handed to you until your friends had finished, but now you are well on your way to becoming the next Great Queen of the Hornet Clan." Suzembatchi vanished before Soi Fon could ask about it.

"You alright Fon," Teno asked as he and Domi ran up to the injured human spirit.

"I'm fine," Soi Fon said in a confident tone. "So now what?"

"We should get you patched up, and then I guess you guys are stuck with this mantis." Teno said as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Indeed." Domi growled in disdain as the three began to look for somewhere that they could get Soi Fon's wound checked out.

* * *


	4. Territorial Dispute

A/N: Well, once agian I thank all of those that have reviewed and like always I will use this others not to kind of answer some of the generic questions presented in the reviews. One is Domi's and Teno's, and every non-human character in this story, full names. They are their exact scientific names or dirived from that name. Second is if whether or not there will be couples in this story, and the answer is yes and no. As far as the accepted fandom couples, no but references are made, but there are plenty of Soi x OC and OC x OC so look forward to that. I ranted enough so I hope everyone enjoys chapter. Also starting with this chapter there will be a basic character discription at the end of every chapter.

* * *

Stripes of Black and Gold

Arc One: Revival of the Hornet Clan

Chapter Four: Territorial Dispute

His long body cracked into the wall as he laughed angrily, the cave system carrying his voice throughout its own massive structure. His eyes narrowed as he saw the remaining of the three subordinates he sent out tremble in fear after the gazelle had been crushed when she reported the news.

"Now tell me again," the centipede roared loudly as he readied himself to strike his prey. "Why you ran from a pitiful excuse for a creature like a human."

"She defeated Pata without even trying, my lord." The rhino gulped as the centipedes tail began to cascade toward him, but at the last second, after he had placed his arms up to defend himself, the attack stopped. Now, standing between the rhino and his master was a boy with short black hair, omitting the two long red bangs that shot up from his head and rested right over his ears. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a red line pattern on the back; it looked similar to that of a Celtic cross.

"If you wanted this woman dead." He said as he held the blood red tail up with the back of his right hand while his left hand dug deeply into the pocket of his baggy black pants. Clumps of dirt and debris could be seen all over his attire as if he had been rolling around in a mud pool for the past hour, yet his skin was perfectly clean and healthily pale. "You should have asked me so that the weak don't have to suffer, Centurion."

"Very well, Gigas." Centurion growled his hatred for the boy as he withdrew his tail. A crack then split down the exoskeleton. "But do not fail, our kind have a lot riding on this."

"I know," Gigas responded before vanishing in an instant. The rhino then gulped as he felt sorry for the small human that he had seen defeat a Terror Bird.

* * *

"Good thing your wound wasn't that big, Fon." Teno said as the three walked down the street. He had a smug grin on his face while he placed his hands on the back of his head. The three had just exited a medical center so that their wounds could be healed. "It didn't cost that much."

"What are you talking about?" Domi growled as she glared at the mantis. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was grinding her teeth at the green clothed persons flagrant disregard for the situation. "I was the one who ended up paying the bill, and now we don't have any money to get food."

"That and I'm fairly certain that those three from before were trying to kill me." Soi Fon said in a sour tone as she watched the ground while she walked forward not caring if the two, especially Domi, stopped to notice or even care that she was falling slightly behind. She figured now that she was bandaged up it would be the perfect time to escape from the two and once their argument about money began it would be all too easy.

"I'm sure we can find some work to do to put food in our bellies."Teno said with a carefree grin spread across her face. This seemed to make Domi even more agitated before she got ready to beat the mantis to death.

"Do I look like some kind of worker bee to you?" Domi growled as she popped her knuckles.

"I thought all bees were workers." Teno said calmly as Domi took a swing at his head that he easily avoided. It was her chance neither of the two of them were paying attention as they entered a busy intersection.

Soi Fon pulled farther behind the two and soon was lost within the crowd. She quickly strode in a different direction than the two were heading. Hopefully, she would be able to find a way to get back to Soul Society. She began to wonder if anyone from Seireitei was worried about her. Not that she wasn't capable and didn't need them to worry about her, it was just a wonder. She also wandered if they were making preparations to rescue her.

She grinned at the hope to see the looks of both disappointment and content when she returned on her own. The only question was how. She pondered that question as she walked down a random street. The woman not paying attention to the stares of other animal spirits nor did she notice the being following her.

Time passed rather quickly, and out of the beings that actually talked to Soi Fon she had gotten very little information. Most of the people avoided the small human as if she was diseased and she couldn't place why.

What information she did receive was very vague at best. Most of the people of this world merely looked at her with confused eyes and asked her why she didn't just go back the way in which she came. The best though was that she would learn more if she went to see the Divine Epress Ruler of the Spider clan, and that she lived in a castle built into the walls of a giant canyon with a large web that spanned the canyon above it.

She made her decision that tomorrow she would begin her trek toward this castle. The only thing was is that she needed a place to sleep tonight, and as Domi had been arguing with Teno they were pretty much right all three of them had no money. Well, Soi Fon at least didn't have any of this world's money. She tried anyway to get a room, but most people turned her blatantly down.

* * *

"Please, this is the last place I looked." Soi Fon said calmly while trying to restian herself from threatening the manager of the hotel. He looked to be a form of insect, but what type the shinigami couldn't tell.

"And I'm telling you that we don't allow your kind to have our rooms." The insect man said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "There are plenty of rocks and branches outside, go build yourself a place to sleep. That is all your kind is good for anyway."

"You will apologize or your head will be mine." Soi Fon said as she glared evilly at the man while her blade rested on his neck.

"Just like your kind to get violent when things don't go your way." He snapped his fingers and from out of nowhere two men wearing black suits appeared behind her. The two then casually placed their hand on Soi Fon's shoulder.

Within seconds the small human was thrown from the building and into a large pile of garbage in an alleyway. The captain growled as she stood and began removing the particles of trash from her body. Then without warning she is knocked to the ground once again from someone slamming a punch into her left cheek.

"I mean you no offense," the black haired boy said as he watched Soi Fon pick herself up off the ground for a second time, only this time wiping blood from her face. "But I am here to kill you."

"And you are?" Soi Fon asked as she readied her sword. She would be ready to deflect the next blow. After all, she had started to get her shinigami powers back, and that's all she needed to beat this guy.

"I apologize, but my name is not for the soon to be departed to know." He said which only caused Soi Fon's eyes to narrow into a deeper glare.

The two combatants vanished instantly, only for Soi Fon to reappear flying in the opposite direction before bouncing several times on the ground. She shakily stood as he once again was standing calmly before her. She had hit, but there was no damage what so ever. It was like the shoulder that she struck was incased in a thick armor.

"You are probably thinking that I should be injured from your blade cut just now, but you can't cut me. My exoskeleton is as strong as the highest caliber of carbon, or in your human language, as strong as diamonds." He said as he slowly marched toward her. She was still shaking from his last punch which was a hard blow to the right temple. The human's strength was also its weakness. The large brain allowed them to solve problems rapidly with billions of possible scenarios, but its size made it a nice lethal target.

Soi Fon flash stepped again, this time she would go for the eyes, it was a weak spot in any armor. Her eyes widened in shock as he held tightly to the sword. He had stopped it just centimeters from is eye.

"I'm not impressed." He said calmly as he let go to reveal that his grip had crushed Suzembatchi. The captain was still in shock as the blow to the gut came without warning and she was launched into the air.

Something then grabbed her ankle and slammed her hard into the ground before she was smashed into a wall. Suddenly his hand clasped around her throat and began to squeeze. Breathing became very hard for the shinigami, besides noticing that she once again needed to breathe, and she fought hard to get the giant off of her. She kicked him in the side resulting in her legs becoming more damaged than his body.

He meanwhile just looked at her with calm indifferent eyes. It seemed like he didn't want to do what he was doing, but that he enjoyed doing what he was doing. Then suddenly, as her world began to turn black around her, his hand let go before he was sent down the alleyway by a high powered kick.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that?" Domi asked as she knelt down beside the gasping Soi Fon. It sounded more of a scolding rather than a serious question though. Teno was standing between the two females and the assailant with his blades at the ready.

"Please stand aside young mantis." He said as he shook his hand to wake it back up. "I have no quarrel with you and wish not to kill you."

"No way in hell are you getting away with hurting Shaolin Fon on my watch." Soi Fon's eyes widened at Teno's use of her full name. Only certain people throughout the ranked officers of the Gotei thirteen knew about that name, and they never spoke it to her knowledge.

"How do you know…" Soi Fon finally passed out from the physical trauma as she attempted to ask Teno the reason why he knew that name.

* * *

Character Bio: Domi

Full Name: Polistes Dominulus

Nickname: Domi

Species: European Paper Wasp

Weapon: Lance called Dandelion

Age: 29 s.a.a (Since Arrival on Anuis)

Date of Death: July 9


	5. Alive and DeadAgian

A/N: My cliffhanger technique was a success it seems and now for the next installment to my little story. Please enjoy.

* * *

Stripes of Black and Gold

Arc One: Revival of the Hornet Clan

Chapter 5: Alive and Dead…Again

Soi Fon's eyes slowly opened to reveal that she was lying peacefully in a bed. The room around her seemed much like that of a room that belonged in the Fourth Division headquarters. She sat up slowly, looking herself over to reveal a multitude of bandages wrapping her body and arms, and a sleeping Teno resting his head peacefully on her leg. She noticed that his forearms, both of which appeared to have been badly burned.

She reached out her hand, wanting to wake the sleeping boy, but stopped and decided to let him rest. She wanted, no needed to know how he knew her name. She also wouldn't mind knowing how they ended up here, and how they afforded treatment. This was like the living world in that sense. Speaking of living, she could breathe, and now once again needed to perform such actions in order to survive. However, that didn't make sense, this was a spiritual plain. She shouldn't need the things of the living world.

Soon the door opened and in stepped Domi along with a person who appeared to be a doctor. She looked small and even smaller wearing her white jacket that was closed in the front of her body. She pressed her fingers onto the middle part of her glass frames and effectively restored the lenses to their correct positions over her eyes.

"It is good to see that you are awake. I wasn't sure if you would make it. I regret that I haven't worked on a human before." She said calmly as she fiddled with the information on her notepad. "And I see that the mantis that refused to leave your side is still present."

"I see." Soi Fon said with a gentle sigh. "May I ask as to information as to what happened."

"I believe your wasp friend can tell you the summary. I however must see to other patients." The doctor than scurried off quickly out the door, still frantically writing in her notes.

"So what happened?" Soi Fon asked the sparsely injured Domi with an annoyed glare.

"You ran off, and got attacked by a millipede. Teno and I showed up to save you, and Teno pushed the guy back at the cost of severely injuring himself, and then I brought you both here for medical attention." Domi said as she walked calmly over to the window and stared out over the city with her calm purple eyes. Soi Fon opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the wasp before her. "I don't know how Teno beat the guy, but it looks like he controls some kind of fire manipulation. The entire fight was so fast. Second, apparently the guy who came after you works for a local crime lord, a crime lord that has a bounty on his head."

"I take it that that means something." Soi Fon spoke in an even more annoyed tone and glared at Domi who had taken to resting her back against the window with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I figured that it would be an easy way for us to pay your medical bills, and since both of you should be in proper working order by now we can kick some butt." Domi said as she pumped her fist into the air with a smile on her face.

"But I only just woke up, what good are we going to do with such injuries." Soi Fon screamed as she slammed her hand into the bed and effectively waking the sleeping boy from his nap.

"Teno is fine, he has some burns but those should flake off soon. Like burned skin peeling off of you only in large plates." Domi said as she tried to explain the process.

"Yeah, I've had plenty of time to heal." Teno said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Plenty of time…how long have I been asleep?" Soi Fon asked calmly.

"About two to three weeks Fon." Teno responded as he continued to rub the back of his head. "That's at least the amount of time I've been by your side."

"And I was watching your room for a week before that so your fully healed." Domi said. "So now all we have to do is collect that bounty and pay the medical bills. That is of course after you get changed into some better clothes." Domi waved to the two as she left the room quickly.

"I should probably get going too." Teno said calmly as he started to leave. "You're clothes should be in the closet across from your…"

"Teno," Soi Fon said calmly and effectively stopped the mantis from walking out of the room. "How do you know the name Shaolin Fon? Why do you know that name, and why did you stay with me for so long."

"That's a long story Fon." Teno sighed as his face turned to one of sorrow. "One I don't think you're ready for yet."

"Why am I not ready now?" Soi Fon asked calmly yet coldly.

"Let's just go with that we knew each other while we were alive. Now, hurry up, we got bills to pay." Teno left through the door as he spoke those words leaving a growling Soi Fon behind him.

* * *

It took only a couple of minutes for the shinigami to leave her hospital room. Soon, after that the three beings left to go find this bounty.

"So I take it we're bounty hunters now." Soi Fon growled as she crossed her arms in anger. Teno and Domi had placed themselves on either side of her so that she could no longer run away.

"Yeah, it's work that suits our talents. Well, mine and Teno's at least." Domi said with a complacent grin while looking at a glaring Soi Fon with content.

"Why do you treat me as inferior?" Soi Fon growled before the three stopped in the middle of an intersection.

"You just haven't matured that's all." Teno said as he placed his hands on the back of his head. "Now the only question is where we start looking for this Centurion guy."

"Rumors say that his hideout is in a cave system to the west of the main city." Domi said as she pointed in a direction. "I did a little snooping while you two were out."

"That's nice, but it still doesn't answer my question, at least not very well." Soi Fon grumbled as she followed the two to their intended destination.

* * *

Within a half hour the three arrived at the mouth of a large cave. It had started to become dark outside and yet the three warriors looked on into the cave.

"Well, it sure is big." Teno said as he looked on into the cave. It would definitely be hard to find a single entity within the structures.

"Yep, and most likely we'll be encountering underground or nocturnal creatures from here on out." Domi said as she readied her lance. The wasp waited and then sighed as she watched Teno create echo after echo within the first of the caves. "Cut that out, you'll attract unwanted attention."

"Not necessarily," Soi Fon strode pat the two and looked into the cave. "If we can cause someone to come here it would be easier for us to beat them and learn where their leader is."

"So there is a reason we have you around." Domi said with a chuckle.

"I really don't like the fact that you treat me so poorly." Soi Fon growled in an annoyed tone.

"And I don't like the fact that your human, but I live with it." Domi said as she hoped down into the cave despite the angry glare that she received from the shinigami captain.

"What does that have to do with it." Soi Fon screamed as she and Teno followed the wasp girl farther into the cave system.

"Everything." Domi said as she landed, but suddenly the ground beneath her instantly collapsed and the light armored girl dropped quickly through the ground. Before the others could react they too dropped rapidly through the cave floor and through their own distinct tunnel.

* * *

Domi landed softly, her wings acted quickly to stop her fall once she was out of the thin tunnel in which she fell through. The cave was large in size and was already occupied by another individual. The warrior brandished his huge spiked hammer before shouldering it and laughing at the smaller being before him.

"Good thing we know about your movements." He chuckled as he cracked his knuckles on the hand that wasn't holding the hammer.

"You're the rhino from earlier." Domi said as she tightened the grip on her lance and pointed its tip toward the brute before her. "How are you able to follow are movements."

"That human has yet to learn how to hide her spiritual DNA. We tracked you through her. Gigas will crush the mantis, Centurion himself will kill the human, and I'll demolish you."

"Try it." Domi grinned as she hopped out of the way of the hammer as it crashed down upon where the young wasp was standing.

* * *

"Now that hurt." Teno said as he rubbed his soar bottom as he stood. Unlike Domi, which the young mantis had no idea of where she landed; Teno didn't have the wings necessary to slow his fall and thus landed very hard on his lower region. Soon, Teno leapt from his position and avoided a large crash into his former position. Teno landed softly on his feet and quickly allowed his scythe-like forearms to extend. Before him was the warrior that had attacked Soi Fon in the alleyway.

"This time your unique ability won't help you. We are in my natural environment." The man said as he cracked his neck.

"We'll just have to see about that." Teno smirked as his blades shimmered in the little light that filtered through the hole in the roof.

* * *

"That was uncomfortable," Soi Fon coughed as dust filtered out away from her. She waved her hand in the air to clear it away from her face. That's when she heard a sound similar to that of large bone plates clicking together as they moved through the cave structure.

"How great for you to join me, human." Soi Fon whipped her head around to stare at the giant centipede coiled behind her.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked as she entered a defensive stance. Her hand clutched tightly to Suzembatchi's hilt.

"I am Centurion. There is a price on both of our heads young human. The one on yours will make me a member of Grand Mother's Royal Guard." The centipede's words caused Soi Fon's eyes widen in shock. Both Domi and the two black armored people that attacked her in the Seireitei all spoke about this woman. She was supposed to be the leader of one of the clans, and the one that wants her dead.


End file.
